


The Morning Report [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just an ordinary day. Of the Pegasus variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning Report [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thekellylynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekellylynn/gifts), [twilight_seeker3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_seeker3/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Morning Report](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249452) by [thekellylynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekellylynn/pseuds/thekellylynn). 



>  Cover art by [Cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel)
> 
>  

Length: 00:08:58

File size: 13.7 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/TheMorningReport.mp3)

Also available at Audiofic Archive!

[Link to Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/morning-report)


End file.
